


Burned, buried, and resurrected

by flo_fan_91



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_fan_91/pseuds/flo_fan_91
Summary: A former friend of Flo's reignites his strained relationship with Florence. Artistic liberties taken with real events.
Relationships: Florence Welch/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Burned, buried, and resurrected

I paced the room, repeatedly looking out the window and glancing down to my phone, wondering whether I could actually go through with it. I think I wanted to talk to her, but what was I supposed to say? Every word had to count, and every time I practiced it in my head I always fucked it up. I wanted her to remember me, to make her want to listen to me, but how?

Maybe I wouldn't even get through to her. If not, I would have no regret later. It wouldn't be my fault. I'd have tried, and failed, but I wouldn't be to blame. I dialed the number.

I continued to pace throughout the room, and held my breath as I listened to the buzz of a call trying to go through. Someone picks up the phone on the other end.

"Congratulations you're the ninth caller!" a female voice called out. I froze. Now I was truly fucked. I had no idea what I was going to say. "What's your name?" For a second I didn't say anything.

"I'm John," I choked out.

"Okay, thanks for calling John. Stay on the line I'll put you through in a few seconds." I swallowed hard and was left in the dead silence with nothing but the thudding of my blood pulsing through every artery in my body.

"Hey, ninety-seven seven rock fm, John how are you doin'?" A confident man asked. I forced myself to breathe.

"Hey Doug, I'm great thanks," I started. "I love the show by the way thanks for, uh, having me on today." My voice shook with nearly every word.

"Thanks buddy. Anything you'd like to say to Ms. Welch?" I paused. I could write a small book on the things I would've liked to have said to Florence Welch. But I couldn't focus at all, and I just spoke without thinking.

"Well first, I'm a huge fan, and I love Florence and The Machine. I'm sure she's heard it a million times but I guess they have a lot of fans." There was a silence. That was where she was supposed to thank me. But no one spoke, so I continued.

"So I guess my question is, uh, whether the Florence and The Machine fans in Toronto can expect a concert on their next tour? I know a bunch of people that are dying to see them." That was the best question I could think of. There was another silence, but she spoke this time.

"Yeah, of course, we love Canada. We'll see you there," she said. Her voice was missing the usual energy and life that it usually had in her interviews.

"Well thanks for calling John, and I hope--"

"Wait, there's one more thing," I began. At some point I decided it was now or never. "Florence, listen... I just wanted you to know... that... I'm sorry." I hung up and threw my phone down on the couch. There, I said it. I had probably embarrassed her in front of everyone who was listening to the station, but whatever. I sat on the couch for what might have been five, ten, thirty minutes, I really had no idea. I thought of her, and all the talk show guys asking her who the hell I was. But she'd deny everything, deny that I even existed. That's how she treated me anyways.

A harsh buzzing brought me out of my trance. It was muffled but very familiar. I reached between the cushions and pulled out my vibrating phone.

"Hello?" I asked, still lying down.

"Hey, is this John?" A female voice asked.

"It is."

"FUCK YOU John!" I pulled the phone off my ear so I didn't go deaf. "Who the hell do you think you are, calling me while I'm on the fucking radio to say 'I'm sorry'?!"

"Look, Florence, I really am--"

"Oh are you?! That's great news John, I'm so glad you're sorry."

"You never let me tell you what happened! Look it's a really long story but trust--"

"Oh, you want me to trust you now?" she said, with less volume but just as accusingly.

"C'mon, Florence you know me! I would never do something like that and you know it. Besides what would I possibly get out of doing that? Think about it. Just let me explain myself." She let out a loud sigh. A long awkward pause followed.

"Fine... but I don't have time to talk about it now." She paused. "How about we meet at the Starbucks by Bloor and Parkside in an hour?"

"The one by High Park? Yeah I could do that," I told her, kind of surprised. "Okay, I'll see--" I began to say, but she had already hung up.

In all the times I practiced our conversation in my head, not once did she call me back. And now, here I was, getting ready to go have coffee with her. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

I quickly showered and dressed in my nicest pair of jeans. They were really tight, and that could explain why I hadn't worn them in a while. I gelled my hair up a bit at the front, and put on my best cologne. Grabbing my jacket, I flew out the door.

As I got closer and closer my heart rate started to climb, much like it did on the phone. I hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever, not even in pictures. I had more or less forgotten completely about her and everything we had, which was kind of my plan anyways. Only when I heard this morning that she was coming on the radio did I think of her. And clearly, I couldn't resist.

The shop was smaller than most, which made me wonder how she knew of it anyways. It's not like it was in an area someone would go to if they were visiting the city. But there she was sitting by the window. I could hardly move I was so nervous. I tried to walk as casually as I could until I sat down across from her.

Her face was bathed in orange from the setting sun, and hiding behind a big pair of sunglasses. The purple frames matched her purple toque, which sat atop her hair fiery, red hair.

She didn't say anything. I couldn't tell whether or not she was looking at me through her glasses. I didn't like that. It was no secret I was staring right at her. For a minute, neither of us moved, until she slid one of her two coffees over to me. I wanted to say "Thanks", or at least mumble it, but I couldn't move my lips. I brought my coffee up to my mouth to do something else than stare at her. Turned out she still remembered how I took it, which surprised me. And it was almost cold. She must've been there a little while. She finally broke the silence.

"So let me hear it." She said simply. So, I told her.

I told her how I had gone to my buddies' house for a party, and that's where it happened. They all knew I was good friends with Florence at the time. And we had been for a while.

I met Florence way back in university. For a while I never had the opportunity to talk to her, but when we did we immediately clicked. We were two happy kids, and we used to talk every day. We'd hang out at clubs, do all our group projects together, and I was over at the Welchs' so much they felt like an aunt and uncle to me.

It was when Florence and Isa started to play together that we began to grow apart. I would hang out with them and listen to them sometimes, but I couldn't play an instrument to save my life. But I will say that they were damn good, and Florence was already under the radar of the fat cats in the music industry. It seemed as though it was only a matter of time. Before I knew it, they were touring the globe as one of the biggest rock bands in the world.

But Florence and I never completely grew apart, and I think I got to see all but one of their shows in Tennessee until I moved to Toronto. We still shared all our secrets and I always went to her when I needed someone to cheer me up. She would constantly video chat and text me, even when she was dating Josh. But our chats were just friendly and everything; there was never a hint of anything more. Until she broke up with him. There was a gap of a few months where she was single, and not long after her break up things became a little... spicy.

It started during one of our regular video chats, maybe a week after she told me she broke up with Josh. We were just talking as usual, but I could tell she wasn't really focused. She was thinking about something. And then she started to talk about how horny she was, seeing as she hadn't been fucked in nearly a month. Sex was never really an awkward topic with us, but we never really went that personal. She seemed to get progressively more fidgety and squirmy, and she exclaimed she had to get her shirt and pants off or she was going to die. I didn't object, but I felt kind weird. Even though she's extremely hot, I had never thought of Florence as more than a good friend. But I had never seen her takes her clothes off, or seen her in her underwear for that matter. She has a really small thin frame, and she looked amazing sitting on her bed in nothing but bra, panties and flaming hair. But that wasn't enough, as said she was going to have to get herself off. I didn't know how to respond to that, but she was on a different page than I was anyways. She said goodbye and logged off, leaving me with my imagination. That was the night I realized she was much more than a friend to me, and was also the first night I jacked off to her. I couldn't get the image of her squirming around while she moaned and plowed her fingers into her pussy out of my head.

We didn't talk for a few weeks after that, and when we did she pretended as if nothing abnormal ever happened... at first at least. We talked for a bit, shared a couple of laughs, but then she said she wanted to try something new--a game. She would take off one piece of clothing, if I would too. Again, I hesitated, but eventually agreed. Bit by bit, Florence and I slowly got undressed. I watched carefully each time she slowly revealed a new part of her cream coloured body to me. Believe me, there is nothing sexier than watching a good looking girl undress, even over camera.

We finally reached a point where I had pulled off my jeans and she was left in nothing but bra, panties and her pair of knee length, socks. She giggled when my hard-on sprung out and made a tent in my boxers. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and her bangs hung across her face. She smiled at me and squeezed her boobs together. She had never given me more than a playful kiss on the cheek before that point. She was all fidgety again, as if she was stuck on a decision.

"Do you want to see my titties, John?" She asked in the most seductive tone I had ever heard. I knew the question had to have been coming, but I still wasn't prepared for it. I smiled and nodded.

She smiled back and looked down to her chest. She covered her boobs over her bra with one hand, and pulled the straps off her shoulders with the other. Soon her arm and cups were all that were covering her boobs, before she turned around and tossed her bra across the room. She turned back to me with two fingers on each nipple, and I swear to God to this day I have never seen a sexier sight. She moved her hands over her boobs, squeezing them and playing with them, before switching back to her nipples and revealing her tits in all their glory. They are very nicely sized, and she has a pair of adorable round nipples to go with them. Then she broke out into laughter before she told me to stop looking so stupid. She sighed and explained she had to leave and cut it off early, again. She told me to have fun tonight, and I told her the same, with a smirk.

We didn't video chat again for months; she just got so busy with touring that she couldn't find the time. She continued to text me, and to my surprise would occasionally send me topless and near naked pics of herself. Each pic got more and more revealing, but she never showed me anything under her panties. Needless to say I was a happy man for a long time.

But then she found a new boyfriend, and when we video chatted next nothing was ever mentioned of what happened before. But we continued to talk and laugh as normal, surprisingly enough. I was pleasantly surprised when one of her next texts had a sexy picture of her standing topless in the mirror with one hand down her panties. She told me she wasn't about to let some new boy keep her from me. I felt like a king, getting nude pics of a rock star that's in a relationship. Maybe I felt more like a God.

So this carried on for a couple of years, I guess. Florence and The Machine never really came out to Toronto much so I didn't get to see Florence at all really. I made a few trips to the U.S. to catch some shows, and that was about it. Florence started to become really famous, and our talks became less and less. We still loved to talk, but it was probably the furthest we'd ever been. But it all changed that one night I went to my buddies' house.

The night went on as any other; we had a few girls over, played some games, and watched some hockey. But at some point I had lost track of my phone. I found it eventually, but thought nothing of it. Minutes later it started buzzing, muffled but very familiar.

"Hello?"

"John... what the hell is this?" It was Florence. She was sobbing. I had never, ever seen her cry since she left Tennessee. She was always happy to see me.

"What the hell is what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play fucking stupid John! Why would you do that?! Do you know what this shit can do to me!?" She said sniffling.

"Florence, look I don't know what you're talking about... What happened?" My mind was still foggy even though I was sobering up.

"What happened? What happened!?" She screamed. "Why the FUCK are my tits all over Twitter, huh?!" She was bawling. I could hear her sniffling and struggling to breathe.

"Wh-What!?" I was confused and could hardly make sense of what she was saying. For a while there was nothing but the sound of a crying young woman on the other end.

"John, I trusted you with those pictures! Those were for you and you only! Nobody knew about them. What the hell am I supposed to tell Chad?!" There was a pause. Her sobs turned to sniffles. "Now, everyone in the world knows what my boobs look like. Fuck you, John."

I tried desperately to think of something to say, something that would make it right. "Florence look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't give those pictures to anybody--"

"Then what, John? Nobody else had them, so explain to me, please."

For several painful seconds I had nothing to say. "I-I don't know... but Florence--"

"No. No this is it John. I'm sorry it had to end like this, really. I like you, a lot, but this is too much. Don't try to text me, I'm changing my number. And I don't want to see you at any of our concerts. It would be so embarrassing for you to get kicked out." She paused, and her sobs and sniffles returned. "I have known you for so long, we're such good friends. But this is it. Goodbye, John." And she hung up.

I sat there, sitting against the wall in the hallway. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I was still half drunk, and maybe if I wasn't I'd have had something better to say. When I finally made sense of what had happened, I made a realization. I didn't put that picture on her twitter.

Sure, I had her password, and I could have, but even if I had a whole two-four I would never have done it. I pulled out my phone and opened up twitter. Sure enough, it was open to her account, but the tweet had probably long been removed. I must've left her account logged in, it's not like I ever used my twitter account anyways. And then I remembered I had lost my phone earlier that night. Then it hit me, one of my asshole friends must've done it. They knew I talked to Florence, and one of them must've found my phone, looked through the pictures and found the goldmine of nudes. But why would they put it on Twitter? I mean I didn't think they were really assholes. I needed answers, and this is what I explained to Florence Welch, who sat across from me.

So I went back out into the living room. Only a couple of girls were left, but all my buddies were still there. They must've heard the conversation in the hall, and I knew one of them knew damn well why I was staring at them.

"So who was looking through my phone earlier?" I asked, trying to be calm. It shouldn't have been hard to get an answer; they'd had as much beer as me. Everyone was looking at me except for one. He pretended to ignore me and continued to watch the T.V. I knew him pretty well; he wasn't the best thinker when he's drunk. Finally, he looked at me.

"Was it you, Brian?" I asked. But he didn't say anything. He tried to keep a straight face. There was a long pause where no one said anything.

"Okay, it was him, and he showed all of us what was on it, man," One of other my friends spoke up. "Look, we're really sorry but those pics are so hot, you're one lucky guy." His girlfriend shot him a dirty look. He didn't notice.

"So you're all in on it, whatever. But who decided to tweet it?" The guy who spoke up looked surprised, along with everybody else. They all turned and spun to look at each other. Everyone but Brian. Soon enough, everyone was looking at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I did it. I don't know why, I'm fucking retarded. I'm real sorry, okay? But if you delete it no one will see it anyways. I only have like 10 followers." He said. He looked guilty, but sorry.

"You see, Brian," I started. How stupid was he? "That would be fine, but you didn't tweet it on your account. You tweeted it on hers. It was still logged in." They all looked confused. They didn't know that she asked me to tweet for her on occasion, and that I knew her password. But Brians face went from confusion to horror as he realized what really happened. He was the one who put the infamous pic of Florence's tits onto the web.

"She has millions of followers; it's already all over the place. She never wants to see my face again," I explained. No one said a word. All you could hear was the mumbling of the T.V. No one moved a muscle, or looked at anyone else. I moved first, as I walked to the door, and headed back to my apartment. I cried for hours, and I almost never cry. I tried calling her and calling her, but she never answered. I was up hours into the night, sobbing and reliving everything Florence and I had, slowly realizing it was all over. For weeks I was depressed, my friends were even worried for me. I knew they all were really sorry. They never meant for that to happen, so I didn't stay mad at them for too long. Eventually I recovered and moved on with my life, but there was a big hole, an empty void where someone I loved used to be.

That someone was sitting across from me. She had pulled off her glasses and now I found myself looking into her gentle face. She seemed sad, or worried, or something. Something dripped from my nose. I rubbed my face and was shocked to find it was covered in tears. I had lost track of reality and must've started bawling. I looked up to find a handful of people across the room looking at me. I must've looked like a wreck. I looked back to her.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry Florence. I should've been more responsible," I said between sobs. "You must've felt so exposed."

She looked at me with the same glum expression. She reached out and wiped a tear off my cheek and looked me in the eyes. A smile slowly broke out across her face.

"It's okay, John, I forgive you. It wasn't even your fault. Now stop crying!" She said laughing. I looked at her, asking for reassurance. She nodded. "For real, I forgive you."

I sighed. "Thanks Florence. I missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too."

It was hard to talk to her at first, but soon we were back where we started, as if we never missed a beat. She said she had hated me for the longest time. The picture had shaken up her world, but she tried to look at it from the "any publicity is good publicity" side. Then with the new album coming out and the Chris leaving the band, her life became ridiculously busy and she more or less forgot about me, for a while at least.  
I apologized for embarrassing her on the radio, but she didn't care anymore. She was glad I did, or else we wouldn't have gotten together.

We decided to go for a walk in High Park, even though the sun had almost completely set. It was pretty cold out, but there wasn't a breath of wind. Florence started to lean on me while we walked, so I put my arm around her. We walked for a while like that, talking about life and everything we'd missed in the last two years.

She said she really missed Josh. Well, his dick at least. Apparently, Chad was terrible in bed, and Josh was the complete opposite. She'd been responsible for her own orgasms for too long. She really liked him and everything; it was just hard for her to go from Josh to him. Sending me pics kept her sex life exciting, and it was really dull without them.

When Chris left the band, she felt empty, like some part of her childhood was gone. It was at that point that she missed me more than she wanted to admit. There were some things about her only Josh, Zac and I could understand, and without any of us she felt incomplete. I gave her a huge hug and told her I wasn't going anywhere this time. It was in this embrace I noticed she was shivering like a madman.

"Where are you staying tonight?" I asked her.

"Uh, the Sheraton."

"Oh okay, so do you wanna go hang out downtown for a bit?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and she got kind of fidgety.

"Well, actually, I've been so busy lately I'm just looking to relax, you know... stay away from the noise, the people..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it. But you look like you're freezing your balls off." She was shivering pretty good.

"They do feel pretty frozen," she said rubbing down the spot between her legs. We both laughed. I missed her humour.

I cleared my throat, getting ready to ask the next question.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

She didn't saying anything for a moment, she just stared me in the eyes. "I'd love to," she replied.

There were no seats open on the subway train we got on, so we were left standing, facing each other. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her nose was completely pink. We couldn't really say much, there were people all around us and I wasn't too interested on having them listening in.

At one point someone got off and left us an open spot. I told her to take it, but she told me to take it. Neither of us was going to budge, so sat down and had her sit on my lap. We sat like that for the rest of the way. She's pretty small, so it wasn't too awkward. She rested her head on my shoulders, and I thought she was asleep when we finally got to our stop. But up she got, and we walked the rest of the way to my apartment in silence.

It wasn't that far, and by the time we reached the front door she'd taken hold of my hand. It was freezing, but my skin has always run a little warmer. She seemed to like it. We started to climb the stairs, and about halfway up she stopped. I turned to her, and she pulled my face down and kissed me dead on the lips. I was shocked, but as always I never resisted. I fully understood what she wanted and I was going to give it to her because, well... I wanted it so bad too.

We continued to kiss for a bit, but in between I managed to mumble that we still needed to go up a couple floors. She understood, but never broke away from my mouth. We slowly made our way up the steps, tasting each other's lips the whole way up. Hers were so warm and felt so good against my own. By the time we reached my door we were ferociously making out, our tongues dancing in our mouths. I desperately fumbled with the keys, dropping them once, but eventually I got the door open. She ran both of us inside and slammed the door shut behind her.

She started to frantically try and get my jacket off, while I was going at hers. We were undressing as fast as we could, socks and jeans and jackets were flying everywhere. Soon I was just left in my boxers, and I reached in to get her bra. As soon as it was free, I was attacking her tits. I furiously massaged one while and I sucked on the other. Her nipples were still a bit cold, and that spurred me to try and warm them up. Her icy hands were on my neck, and forcing my head down into her chest. Then she reached under my boxers for my cock and I jumped back at the touch of her cold hands.

"Sorry!" she said in a fit of giggly laughter.

Her freezing hand felt alarmingly good stroking my cock, which was almost already fully erect. I pulled off my boxers and helped her to get out of her panties. We were locked by the mouth again, and she was pulling my cock towards her pussy. I needed no more invitation, and I picked her up in my arms and put her against the wall. She lined my head up to her pussy, and I pushed it all the way in.

Her pussy was so incredibly warm compared to her icy body. It was like my dick was plunged into a tight, steamy incubator. And for a moment we stayed locked to the hilt and locked at the lips. But then I started to move. There was no need to be gentle; I knew she was fairly experienced. Her legs were splayed out on either side of my body she wrapped both her arms around my neck. She's so small, and I was easily able to pump in and out of her with good speed. We couldn't stay kissing for long, as she started to moan and curse under her breath as my dick went in and out of her. The room became filled with the sound of my balls slapping ass as I fucked the gorgeous Florence Welch against my wall. She leaned back and put her hands on the wall to stabilize herself. I only went faster, and she was now cursing at the tops of her lungs. The walls started to shake with our fucking, and she was screaming. I slung both her legs over my shoulder, and went all out until I couldn't anymore. I needed a break. I slowed down and we eventually met in a kiss again. I picked her up and carried her back to my bed.

I threw her down, and slowly traced my way down her body with my tongue, stopping at the nipples for a quick taste. I took my time across her stomach and licked her belly button on the way, making her shiver. When I made it to her crotch, I deliberately avoided her pink pussy. I licked the completely shaven area around it, and made sure to slowly go up each leg. She was all fidgety the whole time, and when I finally made it back to her pussy, I stopped. I took my mouth away and slowly traced the edges with my finger, causing her to shudder. I made my way to the inside which was soaking wet. I paused, and then plunged both fingers inside. I knew that wouldn't keep her going for long, so I leaned down and started to lick it, too. She couldn't control herself, and I watched her squirm and whine as I viciously probed her pussy and ate it. She squeezed my head between both her legs, and forced me to go right down and attack. She returned to her cursing, which again only spurred me on faster. Her pussy was leaking with her sweet juices and I eagerly licked them up and continued to drive my fingers inside her. She was mildly shaking and her whines became louder and louder. You could hear her strong powerhouse voice in her orgasmic squeals, and before long she threw her head back and jammed both her hands on my head which was still locked between her legs. Her pussy convulsed and contracted and around my fingers, and released a spew of her juices for me to enjoy. She seemed to cum forever, but eventually her contractions slowed and her vice-grip around my head eased. I slowly made my way back up to her head where I stopped and stared into her big hazel eyes.

"I needed that so bad... you don't even know..." She said. "Now it's my turn."

She flipped me over and slowly made her way down to my cock. She slowly started to stroke it and played with my balls with her other hand. Then she started to go faster, and brought her mouth down and swallowed the head. The sight of her blazing red hair over my crotch and the sensation of her warm wet mouth were intoxicating. She started to take more and more in her mouth and before long she was bobbing up and down. I pulled her hair out of her way and made it into a rough ponytail. She took more and more of it with each bob, and she flicked it with her tongue every time she got to the bottom.

"Oh my God Florence that feels so good," I moaned. She definitely knew what she was doing, and it was one of the best blowjobs of my life. At one point she plunged her whole head onto my dick, taking the full length. I was sure I could feel the back of her throat with my cock, and it drove me crazy. She finally came up for air with an audible pop, and feverishly stroked my saliva covered cock. But she went back down, and continued to bob and suck. I could feel my balls tightening, my cock tingling. I couldn't cum, not now.

"Florence..." I started, but she had already stopped. She winked at me sat there for a moment before she turned around, revealing her spectacular ass. She hovered over my dick for a second, before she lowered herself down, taking all of my cock. Then she slowly started to move her hips back and forth, gyrating on my lap. The way she moved was so sexy, and watching her rock back and forth drove me crazy. She had one hand behind her, holding her up, while the other reached up and played with her hair. Now it was my turn to moan and curse as I watched the petite rockstar go to town on my cock.

But then she changed it up and started to lean forward and bounce up and down. I grabbed her ass and tried to help by meeting her bounces with thrusts. But this became awkward, so she leaned back with both and hands and held her ass off the bed so I could thrust into her. I was going as fast as I could, and her moans were interrupted by my pumps as if someone was pounding on her chest. She started cursing again, and the slapping of flesh meeting flesh returned to the room. She really loved it, but I was getting tired and couldn't carry on much longer. I reached around with my hand and rubbed her pussy as hard as I could. She was moaning so loud, but I couldn't carry on anymore. I gradually slowed down and came to a stop. It was better anyways, because I could feel my own orgasm building. She seemed upset that I stopped, but it was no secret I was out of breath.

I got her onto her back and kissed her, while guiding my cock to her pussy again. I didn't go fast right away, just slow and deep. I wasn't too far off from cumming but neither was she. As our sweaty bodies merged and became one, it was at this moment I discovered how much I truly loved her. I stared into her eyes while she held onto my face with both hands.

"I want you to cum deep inside me John. I love you. I don't care about the consequences right now." I didn't object.

"Florence..." I said, still staring at her. "I love you so much."

An affectionate smile spread across her face as she hugged me. I knew she couldn't say anything back, but I knew she at least liked me too.

As she let go of me I started to go faster and faster. She reached down to rub her pussy while I sat up and started to build momentum. Soon I was drilling her repeatedly with my cock, and her moans had turned to whines once again. Her legs spread out on either side of me, I fucked her like a man possessed, and she was now screaming at the top of her lungs. Her pussy started to contract again, squeezing and massaging my cock as it went in and out. There was no more holding on for me, and I started to moan and together the room was filled with our cries. I buried my dick as far as it would go, and released load after load of my cum deep inside her womb. I heard her moan as my dick with filled her to the brim with semen. When it was over, I collapsed on to the bed, and lay on top of her. Neither of us moved as we both tried to catch our breath.

I turned over and lay on my side to watch her. Her tits rose and fell with each breath, and I watched them go up and down. She turned to look at me. Her body was curved in all the right places, and her innocent eyes stared at me while her luscious lips were cracked in a smile. Her bright red hair was strewn messily across her angelic face.

We both climbed under the covers without saying anything. With my arm around her, she slept with her head on my chest.

The next morning I woke to find that she had already left. I'd have assumed all of yesterday was a dream if it wasn't for the fact I was naked. I stumbled around my apartment looking for any sign of her, but she was gone. She did leave a note on the coffee table, though.

"Sorry for leaving early John, but we have to fly out soon. Thanks for everything; for last night, for having the balls to call me, and for coming back into my life. I've been so lonely without you. I hope to see you soon.

Love, Florence"

She wrote her new phone number at the bottom, and I wasted no time in adding it into my phone. Florence Welch, the young, sexy rock goddess was friends with me again. And she gave me the best sex of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this, thoughts? I know a lot of works here focus on lesbian relationships so I am not sure of the reception this will receive.


End file.
